


volleyball journal session ft. hinata shouyou

by yyellowlark



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blushing Kageyama Tobio, Canon Compliant, M/M, Sharing Clothes, Shy Kageyama Tobio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28046151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yyellowlark/pseuds/yyellowlark
Summary: Kageyama needs to write something in his volleyball journal and Hinata takes him to the rooftop.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 8
Kudos: 72





	volleyball journal session ft. hinata shouyou

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been working on this fic for 5 MONTHS....what started as a cute kghn rooftop brainrot the 12th august 2020 , ended on the 12th DECEMBER of 2020.... 
> 
> anyway ..... I have no knowledge whatsoever of how Japanese high school work so maybe they wouldn’t be allowed to go to the rooftop? for the sake of this, they are...
> 
> enjoy the 1.8k words that took me 5 months to write ig akakshshshajak <3

The sky was slowly shifting from it’s light blue to a warmer shade of orange, indicating that they were entering the later parts of the afternoon. Students were exiting the buildings to go back to their home after their club activities had ended. 

Practice had finished ten minutes before and they were now standing at the end of the stairs leading to the clubroom. They had just changed and were heading out. After this they would probably walk home with the rest of the team for a bit, until their paths split, like they do everyday. But, instead of walking like he normally would, Kageyama was standing still. The face he was making could, at first glance, seem like his usual neutral one, only it was slightly different. His brows were somewhat more furrowed and his mouth closed in a thinner line. 

Hinata, upon seeing his obvious intern conflict, simply stood next to him, silent. 

They stayed like this for a moment, gazing at the ever changing sky in front of them. Until Kageyama breathed out and said “I need to write about that new toss while it’s still fresh on my mind” in a small voice, refusing to meet his teammate’s eyes.

At that, the smaller boy only nodded, waiting for the rest. Kageyama, still avoiding the other’s gaze, breathed out once more before completing his previous statement: “so I need to sit down and take time to put it into words, it could take a while”. The unsaid question will you stay ? heavy in the air. Hinata’s face broke into a soft grin before saying “sure, let’s go to the rooftop it’ll be more comfortable”

Kageyama’s frown deepened, not understanding why they had to go to the rooftop but following nonetheless, grateful for the other’s presence.

And so, they ended up on the cold concrete of the rooftop. Kageyama was sitting cross-legged, upper body resting on his elbows and had his notebook open in front of him, pen dancing between his fingers. After a quick walk around, Hinata plopped down in front of him, mimicking his teammate’s position. 

None of them had spoken since they first came here ten minutes before, Kageyama too deep in his thoughts and Hinata too deep into watching him.

A cool evening breeze was starting to settle and Hinata, still only wearing a shirt, couldn’t refrain a shiver. At that, Kageyama’s head jerked forward, as if his partner had just screamed in pain. The setter stared at his spiker for a few seconds, analyzing the situation, before peeling off his black jacket and handing it to the redhead.

Hinata gave him a puzzled look and mumbled a quiet ‘thank you’ before taking the jacket and sliding in it. Kageyama looked at him with his jacket on, gave a satisfied hum and went back to his notebook. Nobody mentioned Hinata’s jacket, laying three feet away, next to their bags. 

The sleeves were too long with enough room to fit two of his arms, the collar loose around his neck, the zipper awkwardly cascading with the surplus of fabric and the hem resting on the ground, the jacket was just too big. However, this did not stop the smaller boy from nuzzling in the new found warmth, his chin tucked in the collar and resting on his knee, eyes half lidded in contentment. 

Kageyama had been productive for the first part of their improvised ‘volleyball journal session’ (those happened surprisingly often), putting the new feelings accumulated during this practice into word but since Hinata had put on his jacket, said productivity had significantly decreased. 

Ever since then, Hinata’s gaze hadn’t left him, observing him through half closed eyes. And every so often (every thirty seconds) Kageyama’s eyes would shyly meet Hinata’s own just to look away right after. Despite his teammate’s obvious discomfort, the redhead’s gaze never wavered.

As time went on, their eyes met more and more until they were just looking at each other. Surprisingly enough, this time Kageyama returned the other’s gaze without a problem. Actually, Hinata seemed to be the unsure one with his fidgeting hands and gradually blushing cheeks.

Their current dynamic suddenly changed when Hinata stood up, his younger teammate looking at him with a now puzzled look. He carefully stepped over the notebook and pencil scattered on the ground but his eyes never left Kageyama’s. And so he was now standing right in front of him, ankles pressed against the other’s folded shins, eyes still locked. In this position, Kageyama’s head arrived at Hinata’s waist and so he had to throw it back to maintain eye contact. 

Kageyama opened his mouth to ask him what he was doing but Hinata shut it right back by taking his face in his hands. Hinata was now effectively cradling his face. Before Kageyama could attempt anything, Hinata started gently stroking his cheeks with his thumbs, surprise in his eyes. After a few more strokes, Hinata happily exclaimed “You’re skin is even softer than it looks”. The discovery seemed to completely engulf him. Kageyama stared at him with very wide eyes the whole time. 

After this Hinata didn’t take his hands off Kageyama’s face but at least had the decency to stop caressing him. The younger boy was about to try and talk again but he was silenced once more but by a hand, in his hair this time. Hinata was running his right hand through his hair, left one still resting on his cheek. This brought Kageyama back into his shock induced trance.

This time, Hinata kept going for a little longer before deadpanning ‘what a soft or body for such a jerk’. This shot the setter out of his trance and he stared daggers at his partner before letting a low and menacing ‘what did you say’. To which Hinata only replied ‘make sure you’re not blushing before threatening someone, ‘ts not very effective otherwise’. He was looking down at him, hands back in the pockets of ‘his’ jacket, a teasing smirk plastered on his face. 

Kageyama indeed was blushing. And his blush only deepened when he realized it. He didn’t know what to do with that fact so he mumbled ‘ ’m not blushing’. Hinata crouched in front of him, finally at the same eye level (which somehow made Kageyama blush more), poked his nose and whispered “sure ‘yama”. This made Kageyama, one: avert his gaze, two: blush more (again). 

Hinata let out a soft chuckle before getting back on his feet, stepping over Kageyama’s folded leg and promptly plopping down next to him. The setter turned his head toward his partner, looking for an explanation but the boy didn’t give any.

Instead of explaining himself, Hinata arranged his position. He started by throwing his left leg on Kageyama’s lap. The latter’s eyes went wide (again) as he tried to say something but failed. Hinata, seemingly unaware of his partner’s predicament, kept going. And so after his leg, it’s his entire left side that ended up resting against Kageyama. 

It took Kageyama a little bit of time to regain his composure but soon enough he had picked his pen up from the ground and was writing again. While the setter was going back to his work, Hinata started dozing off.

The redhead’s body slowly loosened up as he fell asleep and Kageyama’s shoulder was left to support it. Hinata was slouched awkwardly against Kageyama and his neck bent in an awkward angle to let his head rest at the top of the shoulder. His features were relaxed, he looked peaceful despite the obviously uncomfortable position. 

Kageyama was surprisingly unfazed by the sleeping body reposing on his right, despite it restricting the mouvements of his dominant arm. Thanks to that the writing in the notebook became even messier than it was but he didn’t seem to care. 

Fifteen minutes later, Kageyama closed his notebook. He raised his head and took in the scenery around him for a bit. This is when the realization that his teammate was sleeping on him seemed to hit. The air stuck in his throat and his body tensed. He stood there, incredulous, for a few seconds before sighing and finally relaxing again.

Kageyama stayed silent for a little while after that, but then seemingly remembered that they had no reason to be there anymore and that he should wake his teammate up. But instead of nudging or calling Hinata, he put his index on his partner’s forehead and pushed until he wasn’t resting on his shoulder anymore but falling backwards. 

At the sudden loss of support, Hinata’s eyes shot open and his arms instinctevely reached for something to hold onto. Something ended up being Kageyama’s torso. 

In the middle of his momentum, Hinata’s hands gripped a handful of his teammate’s shirt from his chest and back to support himself. The position was extremely uncomfortable for the spiker with his left leg still in the other’s lap. His upper body was twisted at a disturbing angle. He retracted his left leg and instead threw his right one in between Kageyama’s own, to gain better balance. After reagusting himself, he let out a ragged breath and allowed his head to fall on Kageyama. 

With his head resting against Kageyama’s collarbone, Hinata took time to breathe and recover from the shock. A few seconds passed, he raised his gaze to meet Kageyama’s and promptly bit him. 

Kageyama shrieked in surprise and shortly lost his balance. He reflectively jerked his left arm behind him, as to not fall backwards. His legs still folded under him and arched torso resting on an unsteady arm. His left arm was still stuck under Hinata’s weight. 

The setter’s neck was crooked to look at his partner in the eyes. Partner that was proudly grinning at him, barely holding in a laugh.

‘That was for waking me up like that!! Who does that?? You could have just said my name! Poked me! Shook me! Nudged me! Licked me! Kissed me! Literally anything but that!!’

Kageyama’s face - which , to be fair, was already a strong shade of pink - turned to an impossible red. The poor boy tried to say something but a strangled noise was the only sound to leave his mouth. Before the setter could manage to form any comprehensible words, Hinata had stood up and was fervently collecting the scattered pen and notebook, putting them back in kageyama’s bag. Kageyama absently watched him pick up both of their bags (and his own jacket), one on each of his shoulders, and come back to him.

Kageyama was still sitting on the ground - processing - when a hand appeared in front of him. He raised his head and met Hinata’s gaze. His partner’s look was different from his usual one, it was fond. 

That made Kageyama go back to normal, and avert his gaze at the sight.

‘C’mon, we’re going ‘yama’ , Hinata shook his empty hand to emphasize his statement.

Kageyama took the hand in front of him but didn’t stand up.

‘What? Why? Where?’

Hinata let out a soft chuckle and replied:

‘Home dumbass or do you have anything we could do here in mind?’ 

At that, Kageyama stood up, let go of Hinata’s hand, stripped his bag

from the other’s shoulder and dashed to the stairs, blushing.

‘No’

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading whatever the fuck that was <3 it means a lot <3<3


End file.
